Searching for Marigolds
by Danime95
Summary: It is 600 years in the future and the world has changed but not to the prettiest. Mankind is treated by a robotic race. Amu is a normal mage, defender of humanity in training, however her life is going to take a twist as she is asked to join a special fighting force to fight of these robots and save the world. Will her past come to haunt her or will love blossom?
1. Chapter zero: introductions

**Searching for Marigolds - A Shugo Chara Fanfiction**

**Danime: Well hi there! It has been a long time fanfiction. **

**Rima: What is this? You have another story to finish! Stop doing this and finish it! Leaving all the readers with a cliffhanger like that. *huff***

**Nagi: You want to know how the story ends well - *gets hit***

**Danime: DON'T SPOIL! **

**Rima: I just want to know that I was right and Nagihiko is a stupid crossdresser! *Turns back to the others* mumbles 'stupid cliffie' **

**Danime and Nagi *sweatdrop***

**Danime: Anyway the new chapter of She's bittersweet will be up in a few days. gehehehe. But I got the idea of a new story and just had to start it, though I actually wanted to finish the Rimahiko story first. **

**Ikuto: So what will this story be? M-rated Amuto? **

**Amu: NOOOOOO! Don't listen to him! I don't want!**

**Danime: No it's not**

**Ikuto: I can't wait to read thi- wait what? Don't tell me Tadamu? *glares***

**Danime: for the time being we'll just follow the story and we will see who this love interest is that is mentioned in the summary. ghehehe.  
You know I don't own Shugo Chara. And please enjoy the introduction of terms, the world, it's history and the characters. :D**

* * *

_It is 600 years in the future and the world has changed not to the prettiest. Yes it still is but mankind is treated by a robotic raise. Amu is a normal mage, defender of mankind in training, however her live is going to take a twist as she is asked to join a special fighting force to fight of these robots and save the world. Will her past come to haunt her or will a love blossom?_

_Terms_

_Mages: _former known as human-mutants. They have strange powers, mainly over weaponry or natural elements, like fire, earth, air and water, but also over lightning. They also are able to meld iron and force weapons. Have enchanted speed, defence and attack power. They fight against the Epiales.

_Stages of a mage:  
__Normal mage: _the most common mage in the world. They are specialized in healing, protecting, strategies or plain fighting at the side lines.  
_Battle-from: _Stage 1 of a mage. The level of stamina is higher than that of normal mages. Normal mages usually slowly evolve in their battle-form if they are capable of this. When these mages enter their battle-from they gain metal protection main outfit is their school uniform.  
_Metha-from: _Stage 2 of a mage. Their stamina is even higher than that of battle-from mages. You are able to enter this stage or not. Mages that can enter this form also can enter battle-mode. In their Metha-form their appearance changes into a half metical look (somewhat like future steampunk (instead of Victorian))  
_Take Over: _The last stage of a mage. When this stage is entered, the mage becames pure magic, practically invulnerable. Only one mage succeeded in entering this stage however she was unable to return to her sanity (this is partly lost) and died. Because of this no one has the willpower to enter this mode.

_Rings: _The rings support the magic users. They serve as extra power store and help to transform into Battle and Metha-from.

_Epiales: _Robot-kind of creatures, where they come from is unknown. They attack mankind time to time again. They are 9.8 feet tall, rather slim but hard to destroy. They use mainly guns and firepower. Sometimes referred to as droids.

_World: _After the Epiales attacks the third world war was triggered in 2092 and eventually redistributed the world into five major countries: _Australia, _directed by a Parliament, with a governor as it head. _ America _governed by a President. _Europe _ruled by a King. _Asia _controlled by an Emperor. And lastly _Africa_ managed by three main nomads groups.  
Though most of the climate and landscape stayed unchanged. Some islands as Japan and the Indonesian islands have elevated and are right now hovering in the skies. Mostly at a height of 4 kilometres.

_Q-virus: _A deathly virus without a real vaccine. In early stage medicines can help avoid death. Mostly is the infection revealed to late. The origin is unknown, symptoms are thin blood, easy brushes and eventually coughing up blood as sign the lungs collapsed.

_Academies: _There are 5 magic schools in the world. They educate the mages in the use of magic. Students can enter after a test and starting in the 1st grade (elementary school) and graduating after college. The five magic schools are:

_ EverRed Academy_ Located in Australia, Sydney.  
_EverBlue Academy _Located in America, Miami.  
_EverGreen Academy _Located in Europe, Vienna.  
_EverPurple Academy _Located in Asia, Hong Kong.  
_EverOrange Academy _Located in Africa, Kenya.

In each year there are seven classes. Students are assigned to the classes on their skills and stamina level. Sometimes they are transferred a class higher.

_Class A: Metha-form students;  
_Able to take the first and second form. (battle and metha-form)

_Class B: Battle-from students;  
_Speciality; close-combat

Able to take first form (battle-form)

_Class C: Battle-from students  
_Specialty; distance, shooting  
Able to take first form (battle form)

_Class D: All-rounds  
_Specialty; non-particular; shields, strategy, healing, close-combat and distance.

_Class E: The shield  
_Specialty; force fields, protecting.

_Class F: The strategists  
_Specialty; planning strategies etc.

_Class G: Healers  
_Specialty; healing magic

**Danime: I hope that is clear talk, and now to start with the introduction of a new story; Searching For Marigolds **

* * *

_Dear Diary_

Let me tell you something about this world's past.

It was the first of January in 2020, the start of a new decennium when a high-tech computer accidentally was infected with a deadly virus. The fabric where this computer stood was closed off since the computer had access to every machine in the building. The super- intellectual system created machines, robotics or droids, however no one knew the reason. On that very same day a human mutant was born. The baby possessed supernatural powers like magic. That same year all over the world were these mutants born. The numbers of mutants rose. Parents were deemed to test and register if their children had supernatural powers. Many became feared and hid the fact of their children's identity.

12 years later released the infected system 3 newly innovated robotics on mankind. The people were not able to destroy even one. This became the first attack of Epiales, named after what they called in the Greek times; the spirit of nightmares. People realised that they could not stand up against the Epiales and whenever the alarm of an attack rung, people ran, but many found dead. It wasn't until two months later that one of the Epiales came across the village where the fist mutant lived. The 12 years old boy who had trained his powers in secret stood up against it and defeated it.

It's weak spot was found; magic.

Soon after the first the other two Epiales fell as well, however the day after the last Epiales fell, the fabric that held the infected system vanished into thin air. People thought they were saved and celebrations were found in every country. The mutants however thought different, they had their doubts, but did not spoke up.

Somewhere in 2036 two of the oldest mutants crossed paths. They shared their thoughts and found out that they both doubted the disappearance of the Epiales. They travelled further and met more and more mutants. In four years, the group of two grew out to a group of one hundred, with the oldest being 20 and the youngest 10. They knew that there were even younger ones. Most of them had run away from home because of their powers. Others were simply thrown out of their house because of it. A building was build where the mutants could easily live in peace and practice their powers. The elder mutants taught the youngest about the Epiales in case they would ever return. Other mutants heard about this place and moved to it as well. New buildings were built for practice, simulation rooms and classrooms. It became a school for mutants.

New discoveries were made, graduates became teachers, joined one of the new formed associations or became researcher. The school had to many entries so they build in 2048 on four other locations schools as well. The first school was built in Australia named EverRed academy, founded in 2042. The other four schools were built in America, EverBlue academy, Europe, EverGreen academy, Asia EverPurple academy and lastly in Africa, EverOrange academy. Mutants from all ages could enter the academies.

Researchers found out a way to check on a mutant's condition, his power, stamina etc.

The stamina represents the power of his 'magic'. Another discovery was that certain mutants that had more stamina than others, could raise their attack, defence and speed by going into another mode; later named Battle-form. It changed the users appearance into a more armour-like outfit but still like the school uniform.

They found out that there were two stages above battle mode. They named them Metha-form and Take-Over. They found out that only little mutants had the strength to go into Metha-form and only one mage in history had the willpower to go into Take-Over mode.

Next to the modes they found out that every mutant possessed different powers but could use the same 'basic' spells. So they made technical rings to support and to control the magic flow from one.

In many of the mutants eyes there wasn't a biological explanation, like mutation, for the fact that they could use this powers they saw it as magic. Thus they throw away the name mutants and began calling themselves mages.

The doubts of the first mages weren't misplaced. On May 17 2059, after 27 years of peace the second attack of Epiales begun. They were more powerful than first time, but were defeated after the whole EverGreen Academy fought together against them.

More attacks came and by now there have been 41 attacks.

There has been a period of 375 years without any attacks of them. This lasted from 2245 till 2620 and because of that it is in this age a disgrace having a daughter or son who is a mage, certainly if you are a noble. Why they haven't attack for so long is still unknown. They attacked on September 8th last year. No mage alive knew how to fight against them since they had been gone for so long, it has only been knowledge and simulation experience.

Some call that period of 375 years the apocalypse, the ending of the world that was known. Governments fell and kingdoms rose. There are 5 kingdoms now, America, Europe, Asia, Africa and Australia. The landscape as we knew changed, earthquakes, tsunamis and other ramps of nature came and went. Certain islands or even former parts of land are floating in the sky, special vehicles were created to travel to them, the technics of today are amazingly advanced since the beginning of this area and I can't imagine a world different from this.

_Today is the 1__st__ of October 2623. I am Amu Mayberry, 17 years old, owner of this diary, journal whatever you like to call it. As you may have guested I am indeed a mage, nothing like those strong ones. It has been two years since I joined EverRed Academy. Right now I'm the Class President of Class 3-D, an all-round student, great skills in healing, making strategies, protecting, close-combat material arts and guns. _

_I have a secret, like everybody, however…_

_non could be as big and as troublesome as mine …_

* * *

_Characters:_

Story-teller:** Amu Hinamori** alias Amu Mayberry

Looks: Pink hair, waist length, peachy coloured skin, golden eyes, 5.5 feet tall

Appearance: snowy white hair, peachy coloured skin and fierce violet eyes.

Age: 17 years old (junior; 3rd year, 11th grade)

Birthday: September 27, 2605

Parents: Tsumungu and Midori Hinamori

Summary: Main protagonist, the heroin. She ran away from home 2 years ago. Amu is the class-president of class 3-D the all-rounds of EverRed Academy, Australia. She has little magic-stamina but is at the top of her class.

Name:** Rima Mashiro**

Looks: Dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, 5.2 feet tall

Age: 16 years old (junior; 3rd year, 11th grade)

Birthday: February 6, 2606

Summary: She is also in class 3-D. Rima is good friends with Amu. She is Nagi's girlfriend.

Name: **Nagihiko Fujisaki**

Looks: Long purple hair, brown eyes, 5.8 feet tall.

Age: 18 years old (senior; 4rd year, 12th grade)

Birthday: July 4, 2604

Summary: He is Rima's boyfriend. He is the younger twin brother of Nadeshiko. He goes to EverRed Academy and is in class 4-B

Name: **Nadeshiko Fujisaki**

Looks: Long purple hair, brown eyes, 5.6 feet tall.

Age: 18 years old (senior; 4rd year, 12th grade)

Birthday: July 4, 2604

Summary: Nagihiko's older twin sister, though a bit shorter. She also goes to EverRed Academy and is in class 4-C.

Name: **Tadase Hotori**

Looks: Blonde hair, ruby red eyes, 5.6 feet tall.

Age: 17 years old (junior; 3rd year, 11th grade)

Birthday: March 29, 2605

Summary: Goes to EverRed Academy is in class 4-A. He has a crush on Amu and tries everything to make her his. Though he fails horribly.

Side note: His character is a bit more like Kisikei, possessing

* * *

**Danime: So far for the introduction, the prologue is posted along this so no worries 'bout that**

**I hope everything is crystal clear and if not, don't hesitate to ask! Thank you for reading and let me know what you think **

**Till the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter Zero: Prologue

**Danime: Yes yes, here it is the prologue of Searching for Marigolds**

**Ikuto: Let's see if this is something**

**I do not own Shugo Chara, only the plot**

**Chapter Zero; Prologue**

* * *

"Up next is…" The red haired woman with a small pair of glasses and in beige clothing looked closely at the profile displayed at the holo-notebook.

**[A/N: a sort of tablet with holograms :o, hey it is the future, continue]**

Today was the day on which new student came to the Academy and had their mental, physical and stamina test. This morning all the new high school mages had their stats test, in which the teachers learn about their stamina, power and heatlh.

Right now, Yukari Sanjou was in charge of the physical tests. On schooldays she normally guided the students in the simulator when they learned and applied new technics against the Epiales.

The number of the new students was not that large, only 12 middle school students, 8 high school students, and 3 college students had entered this year's exam.

Though the numbers are little it is not that the Academy was unpopular, in contrary, EverRed Academy was the largest Ever Academy in de world. However most students entered at first grade, in elementary. It rarely happens that a parent doesn't approve his child going to a school for mages but is happens each year that students enter the school at a later age.

Yes this was a world full of magic. It hasn't always been like that, it only happened around 600 years ago that mages started to appear slowly and with them also the Epiales, the spirits of nightmares.

They are no creatures but droids, robotics.

"Amu Mayberry." Her voice sounded to the speakers.

A young girl looked up when she heard her name. It still felt a little different for her. Like she still had to get used to her name. She was wearing a pair of black sports pants and a burgundy shirt, both made of easy breathing fabric, along with a pair of simple gyms. Her hair was worn in a high up ponytail.

She entered the gymnasium and looked at the different devices placed across the room. Climb walls, shooting devices, either for avoiding shots or to control them.

Amu stood in front of the examiner, Ms Sanjou

"Amu Mayberry, that is you I assume."

"Yes, that would be me." Amu introduced herself.

Yukari let her eyes roll across the data. The 15 year old girl in front of her had a great enchanted speed and above average reflexes, that were the results of the test at least. As magic there was entered force fields. A protection mage, she thought to herself.

It was a pity that her stamina was far below average, it was the lowest she had ever seen, even first grades stamina all were higher and they were

"Your stats are all good but your stamina is rather low."

The girl in front her laughed. "Yes they already said that, but they also added that I would have no problem in succeeding the test."

"Being a mage of EverRed Academy is more than passing a single test. You have to show motivation to improve and to strive further than your limits."

"Ah, I know, forgive me for my remark." Amu bowed.

Yukari raised an eyebrow.

"We are all mages here. You might have been able to get it past the previous examiner and you might be lucky that the teachers won't notice but I see that you are wasting a little part of your stamina to keep up that little transformation spell of yours."

"Ah, I'm sorry but I do it for personal reasons." Amu added.

Yukari took a look at the girl again. She had white curly hair that reached to her mid-back, her violet eyes were fierce yet sophisticated.

**Amu's POV**

Like hell I'll tell her why I use that transformation spell. I mean, pink hair and honey coloured eyes are practically screaming LOOK AT ME! I do not what that. I was glad finally to close that chapter.

"Fine than." My examiner said. "Let's start your physical test. What is your specialty as normal mage?"

"I can handle close-combat with material arts and magic guns. My magic is mainly about creating force fields but I can also do healing spells and as it turns out I have a great insight about handeling kinds of situations." I told her.

"Good." She started walking off to one of the racks. "Follow me, please."

Once we reached the racks I saw all kinds of guns. Immediately I saw the one that would fit my style the best. A pair 5.7 mm FN Five Seven handguns.

"Well then, chose your weapon and if you then please would take place on the red marking over there?" I nodded and got the two handguns. The grip fitted perfectly in the palm of my hand.

The most amazing thing about magical guns was that you didn't need to refill your amino every once in a while, you actually blasted little concentrated pieces of your magic at your enemy. It didn't cost a lot of stamina so it fitted my o so low stamina level precisely.

I walked over at the mark. "Ready." I told her.

"Good, let's start." I heard some beeping sounds and all of a sudden the marking levitated of the ground. Due the surprise I almost lost my balance and when I regained it, I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Calm down. You wouldn't fall to your death, at least I hope. If you did I don't think this would be a good school for you. Anyway, you have to go to this trial, on which way you succeed I'll decide in which class you'll be placed. Clear?"

"Yes, let's get this started!" I smiled.

"Okay then, show me what you've got. Start in three, two, one… GO!"

The light emitted green and I started running forwards. I just needed to get through this field, without getting hit or falling down. I glanced down, it probably was a feet or 19-20. Rather high.

The obstacles appeared on my path, I dodged them, not really hard. Though I knew it were holograms I knew that when I hit one, or did not notice one falling on me it would hurt like hell.

All of a sudden in front of me another hologram appeared with the text

CONGRATULATIONS ON COMPLETING PART 1!

I laughed but stopped in an instance and looked down, the path had stopped. On the right I saw the shooting devices from earlier. The path appeared again and I concluded that I had to avoid being hit by shots.

I picked up speed again.

It was about 200 metres to the other side. However the shots were getting shot faster and faster after the other.

I started jumping and doing some backflips, luckily I did gymnastics when I was younger.

Almost there. At the last second I turned my head a few inches making my whole body follow, as it was in slow motion I saw the bullet flew past my face.

I stumbled back, but stop at the other side of the path. I gasped for air and looked back to see the devices being placed back at the ground again.

Another hologram. CONGRATULATIONS ON COMPLETING PART 2 ! ! HALFWAY THERE ! !

Great still two other trails. I ran further. How long had I been going through this already? It felt like a few minutes however it probably had been a lot longer.

I reached the end of the path. There was a large room. A second later it was turned into a destroyed city, burning fires and demolished buildings. In the middle was a small girl, hugging her knees and crying.

Right behind her an Epiales, a droid. Without second thought I sprinted forward and placed myself between the droid and the child before he could fire and created a force field. The bullets it fired caught stuck in the field and eventually fell down.

I grabbed my own guns and fired some bullets through it until it vaporized in the air. I breathed out, calming down and turned around to take a look at the child.

"Are you okay?" The little boy laughed at me and the hologram disappeared.

"Only one left then, now how do I continue?" I asked myself. There was no path to take.

Holograms started to take form, 6 other droids. Their guns clicked.

I simply smiled as my hands rested on the two handguns.

* * *

"Well I have to say you surprised me!" Ms Sanjou told me.

"Anyway congratulations on passing the test. Now then let me give you your results."

She handed me the paper.

_Here is the declaration that Amu Mayberry successfully passed the entrance test. According to the result Amu shall be transferred to class 1-D the all-rounds, where she will train to became a great all-rounder, as soldier, protector, healer and strategist. _

_Sanjou, Yukari. _

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

"Now then, all that you need. Uhm, here is your uniform, you might want to change in it." She handed the tightly folded burgundy uniform.

"And of course your shoes." She placed an pair of black heels on top of it.

"Here is your student card, don't lose it. With it you can enter or leave the school grounds, the classrooms, school library and many more. Always carry it with you, it is your identification in a way. See this number over here?" She pointed at the number at the lower right, 814.

"That is your dorm number, you'll have one roommate, she is in your class. No boys are allowed in the girls dorm and also not the other way around. The Academy provides also other activities as school, as the gym, cafés and side clubs. All clear?" She handed me the card and smiled deviously in a way I did not want to ask anything more, so I just nodded.

"Good then, off you go!"

With my hands full I left the gymnasium and entered the empty changing room.

"AAAAHHHH!" I yelled, finally exclaiming my joy. "I did it! I'm in EverRed!"

* * *

"811, 812, 813, 814. Well then here is. Where I'll be spending the next 4 years for sure." My hand tightened around my handbag that I had slung around my shoulder. In my other hand was my suitcase, filled with some clothes, in the plastic bag were three spare uniforms and uniforms for fighting classes.

The uniform consisted out a burgundy skirt, matching the Red in the academy's name, a white blouse and a burgundy blazer with some golden buttons (all fake but still) and golden embroidery on the sleeves. Where normally the chest pocket would be was now the Academy's logo sewn with golden treat.

The fighting uniform was a burgundy dress that reached just above the knees. **[A/N: imagine a shorter version of Stella's school's uniform of Freezing. Or the other uniforms in red ]**

I held my student card in front of the reader and heard the lock click. With my back I pushed the door open dragging my suitcase with me having a hard time with the doorstep.

With no means the door closed with a loud thud.

"Hi." I turned around to look at a small, doll like girl. She had beautiful dirty blonde curly hair, a little less then I in this appearance though.

"Sorry, I- eh well .. hi?" I said.

A smile formed on her lips.

"My name's Rima. You are new here?"

"Yes, I'm Amu."

"Well then, welcome roommate, on EverRed." She told me.

***** Time Skip, 2 years later *****

"AMU! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN." Rima yelled.

I shot up from my bed and started grabbing my stuff, books, student card. I ran over to the closet and through on my school uniform.

"HURRY UP! I'M HUNGRY!" Rima stood impatiently by the door, holding it open.

"Yes, I'm coming! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I rushed to the bathroom and splashed some water in my face and applied some make up.

My eye caught the clock, it read 07.14. "Rima! It isn't even half past seven! We have until half pas eight to eat and have to be in the classroom at nine!" I scolded her.

"Well, well, we might not have a seat in the cafeteria." She tried.

"Nagihiko?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Maybe. Now get your stuff and let's go!" She blushed like mad.

"Yes yes." I put on my shoes and grabbed my back.

"Besides as Class President of 3-D you can't simply be late for breakfast." Rima joked.

"May be you are right." I muttered, it had been 2 years already, since I left.

* * *

**Danime: and it is finished already, the prologue that is. So what are your thoughts? Please tell me **

**Ikuto: In other words, just review and you will get to see me in the next chapter. **

**Danime: Who decided that?**

**Ikuto: Come on I wasn't in the prologue, I need my screen time ! and of course my time with Amu *smirks***

**Danime: Why do you think you are the only one in the introduction and thank you for reading talk?**

**Ikuto: Wait! Are I even in this story-**

**Danime: Thank you for Reading, I'll try to update She's bittersweet this week **

**Ikuto: YOU CAN'T DO THIS! STOPPP!**


	3. Chapter One: Yarrows

**Chapter 1: Yarrows**

**Danime: A little late but still A Happy New Year to you all. And chapter 1 is about to come up, let's see how long it is going to take :) **

**Ikuto: I better appear this time. **

**Amu: I thought it was pretty nice without Ikuto in this fanfiction he has been bugging me enough in your other fanfic. **

**Danime: I won't say anything. Just wait and see, no review yet :(, however 1 follower, thank you.  
anyway I don't own Shugo Chara, enjoy!**

**Note: the titles will be the names of flowers.**

* * *

"AMU! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN." Rima yelled.

I shot up from my bed and started grabbing my stuff, books, student card. I ran over to the closet and through on my school uniform.

"HURRY UP! I'M HUNGRY!" Rima stood impatiently by the door, holding it open.

"Yes, I'm coming! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I rushed to the bathroom and splashed some water in my face and applied some make up.

My eye caught the clock, it read 07.14. "Rima! It isn't even half past seven! We have until half pas eight to eat and have to be in the classroom at nine!" I scolded her.

"Well, well, we might not have a seat in the cafeteria." She tried.

"Nagihiko?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Maybe. Now get your stuff and let's go!" She blushed like mad.

"Yes yes." I put on my shoes and grabbed my bag.

"Besides as Class President of 3-D you can't simply be late for breakfast." Rima joked.

"Maybe you are right." I muttered, it had been 2 years already, since I left.

Tough it was only early in the morning it was already noisy in the cafeteria and most spots where already occupied.

Me and Rima walked over to our usual spot, where Nagihiko and his twin sister, Nadeshiko were already sitting and eating.

"Nagi!" Rima rushed over and took place next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How is my midget today?" He asked.

"HOW DO YOU DARE CALL ME THAT?" Rima fumed.

I laughed and took place next to Nadeshiko, across of Rima.

"But you are mine." Nagi mowed.

"tss, who said that?" Rima teased back .

While they kept teasing each-other, Nadeshiko hit my side.

"Look who's coming over here, again." She smiled deviously at me.

I leant over the table to see a blonde nearing our table.

Every girl on every table he passed, were blushing and giggling, however he remained composed and gentle smiled at them, now and then.

His ruby red eyes stood sparklingly in the sun that entered the cafeteria through the giant windows that covered all of the northern and western wall of the room.

I sighed and brought my attention back to my food, however I had no rest to start eating just yet.

"Amu-chan." His voice was probably a bit too high for a 17 years old but I had learnt not to be distracted by that misleading point, his character was worse.

"I'll be waiting for you at the café, later today, it will be at the corner of cherry street. We can drink some tea and bond even closer."

It was not a question but a demand, I looked at him. It was a demanding smile he was wearing.

"Tadase, I won't be able to join you today, forgive me." And I turned at my breakfast once again.

"Maybe you didn't hear me good enough, I said, I'll be waiting for you, so you will have to come." His voice became a little lower, even more demanding.

"You are not there yet, so there is no harm done, you didn't went out of your way to make time to meet me there, since I won't come, so you won't have to go. Everything you did so far was walk, if you can call it that, over to this table and demand that I go with you. Too bad, I'm already occupied this midday. So goodbye Tadase."

"Fine then, maybe another day. I'll see you soon again, Amu-chan." He said taking his loss.

With that he left our table again. I followed him in the corner of my eyes.

"Why won't you go with him Amu? He has a thing for you." Rima said.

"He is not my type." I muttered.

"Then what is your type? Tadase is an A-class student, even better than Nagi. Besides, it's not like he is not good-looking or anything. It's the best you can get. Besides one date can't be that bad." Nade said, with Nagi protesting against her.

I laughed. "Shut up, Nade. I'm not looking for a boyfriend."

"You're seventeen!"

"So are you and I don't see a guy around you!"

"Well, I haven't met the right one yet!" She protested.

"So you can use that excuse, but I can't?" I said laughing.

"Exactly." She agreed, making Rima and Nagi join me in laughing.

We chatted on and by the time we finished our breakfast, the bell ringed as sign to head to class.

All around us students raised and started heading towards their classrooms.

"Well then, see you later, Rima-koi." Nagi raised and kissed her forehead.

"Bye!" She waved after him and Nade as they headed towards the northern wing.

"Come on Rima, stop drooling, otherwise we'll be late!" I called her.

"Yes!" She ran up to me and we headed towards the western wing.

First we had magic analysing-lessons, it was the 2-hour lesson were we learned new spells, mainly reverse spells, and ways to expand our magic stamina. When our stamina increases far enough we can go a class up. It was not something I was interested in, I felt at home in this class, I did not want to change classes.

After magic analysing, we had home-economics, after all the academy was not only focussed on magic use. We also had to learn other skills. In most lessons I sat next to Rima. This was also the lesson I had to make the weekly announcements, as Class President I had to make sure that everything went easily.

We had English lessons last, it was a pop-quiz. It were mostly skills that we learned last year, so I didn't found it that hard.

"GOD! I'm free!" Rima yelled as we walked out of the classroom.

"Damn that Claire –our teacher-, giving us a test on Friday, it was even the last lesson"

"Don't nag Rima, we only had lessons until 1 o'clock today. It is the shortest day of the week."

"Still giving us a test just before the weekend, that witch." She muttered.

"It wasn't so hard."

"It wasn't so hard! You are a pro in English Amu, don't you dare say it was easy! Uggghhh… I need a drink, some tea will do. You are coming with me right, into the city, some shopping maybe …." Rima ranted on.

"I'm sorry I can't." I interrupted her.

She stopped in her mid-sentence and glared at me. "What?"

"I can't come along, I'm meeting Yua." I said with an apologic look on my face.

"Fine then, I'll just ask Nagihiko." She said with puffed cheeks.

"Not that you mind." I teased her.

**-Time Skip-**

"Station; Sydney Central Hospital." A female voice sounded through the speakers. I stood up and walked to the exit off the hover-train. Walking down the station I noticed how busy the roads were. It was not that odd, the weekend had started. I only just noticed that I had forgotten to change out of my uniform. "Whatever." I muttered to myself.

Sydney's Hospital was one of the biggest and most advanced hospitals in the world. Just looking at it made you feel as tiny as an ant.

I walked towards the front doors and waited at the front office for the lady to help me.

"Yes, welcome at Sydney Central Hospital, how can I help you?" She smiled, but it was not well meant, she probably wanted to go home.

"Amu Mayberry, I'm here to visit Yua Sakurai, I'm in her class at EverRed Academy."

She looked at my uniform. "Can I see your ID?" I nodded. I searched in my bag for my purse once I found it, I got my ID out of my purse and handed it her.

It was rather common that people pretended to be someone else. The identification of someone was crucial, everywhere you wanted to enter you had to show it, if you had forgotten it, it could happen that you would be arrested. I just made sure that I never left without my purse.

"All right. Ms Sakurai is in room 1302, on the seventh floor, section C."

"Thank you ." I bowed and left towards the elevator. I pushed the button, the elevator arrived quickly and I entered and pushed the button for the 7th floor. I yawned, I didn't get much sleep last night. My eyes felt a little heavy.

_"Amu, wake up." His gentle voice awoke me. Yet I kept my eyes shut, not wanting to wake up._

_"Amu…" his voiced sound teasing. His soft hand caressed my face. "I know you are awake." _

_I shook my head, it was on his lap._

_"Fine then, if you want to play it that way" He started tickling me. _

_I hugged my knees laughing as I could not stand the feeling. _

_"You!" I yelled and opened my eyes…_

The sound of hitting the seventh floor awakened me from my daydream. I sighed. Had it only been two years ago? It felt a lot longer.

I walked out of the elevator and looked for the direction signs.

"Section C, section C, room 1302." I singed to myself. "Ah, here it is." I knocked on the door and entered.

"Heej Yua. How are you today?"

"Amu, long time no seen! I'm fine, how are you." The girl on the hospital bed with the orange curls look at me with a smile.

"The usual." I smiled back and took place on the chair next to her. She had a room for herself alone. It had been 3 months that she was taken in the hospital, since then she had not came back to school even once. I would visit her now and then, she is a good friend after all.

"How is school?"

"Boring, we had a pop-quiz English today, and well it hasn't really changed." I sighed.

Her blue eyes shone. "How I would love to be back, though I would have to repeat last year."

"Just focus on getting better okay."

It was hard to say, it was only 3 months ago that she suddenly collapsed in class. After some tests it was made clear that Yua had been infected with the Q-virus. It was not told in what stage it was but Yua had not given up hope. She was sure to return to school.

"Tell me, has Tadase asked you out again?"

I laughed. "Yes, he tries every day, and I reject every day."

"How can you reject him? He is good-looking and he takes good care of his girlfriend" She laughed.

"Your mind is clouded."

"No! I've gotten over him. Besides, it was never really more than a crush and it was me that broke up with him."

Yua and Tadase had dated and broke up before I entered EverRed Academy, but she harbours no hate or bad feeling towards him, neither does he, I believe he actually visits her here sometimes. She is truly amazing.

We chatted on and it had gotten late already when the speakers told us that the visiting hours were over.

"Goodbye Yua. Until next time." I hugged her as she hugged me back.

"Goodbye Amu."

When I walked out of hospital I had a heavy feeling. I waited for the train to come. I played with my ring, it was of simple metal. The train arrived, I stepped in and waited for my exit.

* * *

**Danime: Done! What did you think. Still pretty general, next chapter I'll start moving towards the plot a bit more. Anyway let me know what you'd think and until next time.**

**P.S. I also realise that I have not yet updated She's bittersweet, the ideas are there, but the context still isn't, sorry.. I'll try to update soon!**


End file.
